Life for a Life
by Vamp4eva
Summary: A young girl is killed in snowstorm created by Jack. Read as Faye becomes a Guardian and meets her killer.
1. Chapter 1

**Life for a Life**

1902

Darkness. It was the first thing I saw. It was dark, it was cold, but I wasn't scared. I knew what was happening. I was dying.

All I remember was the single memory the moon allowed me to keep. A storm. The night I died, there a was a storm. White tufts of snow flew around in miniature winter whirlwinds. I had gone outside to bring my brother in from the edge of the forest. As if it were taunting me to follow, the wind snatched the burgundy scarf I was wearing and carried it over to a nearby stream. It was only about a mere four feet across. On the other side of that four feet, was my scarf in a tree. It blew lazily in the slowing wind. I snatched a frosted twig from the ground and tiptoed near the edge of the frozen bank. My small branch was a few inches from the scarf when a sudden gust of frigid air pelted me with snow. I slid off the bank and onto the thin spread ice. I froze in place.

The wind seemed to silence itself and the leaves stopped rustling. There was dead silence. A clear popping sound like cracking your knuckles rang out through the forest. The ice gave way beneath me and I saw my reflection just before it split in half. I was submerged for what seemed like an eternity. When I resurfaced, I couldn't feel. A numbing pain was rapidly spreading throughout my skin, and then deeper. I clung to the thin fragments of ice around me, but none were thick enough to support my weight. I tried to find the bottom of the stream and wade across to the dry land. I couldn't feel my stiffly frozen legs touch the bottom, but I knew they had, because I began to move. In a few minutes, I was out of the stream, laying on the ground struggling to breath. I was shivering uncontrollably and my teeth were chattering so furiously, I was afraid I might chop off my tongue. I had already tried to stand, but my legs had collapsed beneath me and I had almost wound up in the water again. I breathed in through my frozen and probably blue lips as the wind swirled even faster around me. I began to feel exhausted and the horrible wind just kept accelerating.

My clothes were beginning to freeze from all the water, and my skin was stinging with a strange numbness. As my eyelids began to feel heavy, a large clump of snow began to form a shape. No, it was hair. A boy around my age with snow white hair and cerulean blue eyes stared at me. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. His pale skin was almost glowing in the moonlight and his expression was of a pained one. I attempted to lift a feeble hand towards him, only to have it collapse against my side. He walked forward and put his hand in mine. He seemed to be searching for words. My head began to turn to the side and my eyelids drooped. The boy's eyes widened and he was saying something, probably telling me not to fall asleep, but I couldn't hear him. I was tired. And the more I slipped into the unconscious, the more ice seemed to melt. Soon enough, I felt no cold at all. But then, something yanked me from my warm dreamland. I opened my eyes and coughed. My lips were no longer frozen and neither were my clothes. They were different. I wore a simple black quarter sleeved shirt. It was tightly fitted and had a v-neck style. I was wearing a black skirt. It was short in the front, maybe four inches above my knees, and the back was a long train. It touched the ground and trailed behind me like a cape. I had two small bands of fabric around my wrists. They were a silky black material. They had no end. Neither of them were tied or cut anywhere, and had no seams. I fingered the one on my left wrist. In an instant, it was no longer a band of fabric. It was a large six foot tall scythe. It was identical to the one the grim reaper carried with him. I fingered the one on my right, and the same thing happened. I was now carrying two six foot tall scythes with a foot long blade. They were both surprisingly light. If I didn't slice off a six inch thick branch with a flick of my wrist, I might think that these weapons were cardboard. I ran my thumb against the side of the staff part and I once again was wearing a black fabric band.

After turning my scythes back into silk bracelets, I meandered through the forest. I was getting nowhere, so I climbed a tree to look for any nearby lights or buildings. I was near the top of a ten foot pine, when my foot slid off the branch. I began to fall but stopped in mid air. I gasped in shock. I silently willed myself to float down, and it happened. I performed this miracle several times. In an hour or so, I could sort of fly. I would ram into the occasional tree, but it was okay. Soon enough, I was in a town. Most people were in their homes, but a group of middle aged men sat around a bonfire. I tumbled from the air a few feet away from them and internally prayed that they hadn't seen that. I walked forward and cleared my throat.

"Ahem, um I'm sorry to interrupt. Could one of you tell me where I am?" I had asked. The men continued to talk. I tapped one of them on the shoulder and my hand went through him. I gasped and slowly backed away. Once I was a safe distance away, I ran for an open window of a house. I flew through it and landed in a heap on the floor. There was a rustling noise and I swiveled around. A small hummingbird-like creature flitted towards me. I held out my hand and it landed there. Upon closer examination, I came to realize that it wasn't a humming bird at all. Based on the folklore pictures I had seen, it was a fairy.

There it was. My first and only memory. The moon gave me something else: a name. My name is Faye. Over the next 100 years, I came to meet Toothiana or Tooth, my best friend. For a while, Tooth had kept me hidden while she and the Guardians fought Pitch Black. She was worried that the Guardians would ask me for help. Being the closest thing I had to a sister, Tooth forbid me from helping and getting myself hurt. She said that when the battle was over, and if they won, she would introduce me to the Guardians.

That time had arrived. Today, Tooth was taking me to meet the Guardians. I was terrified.

"Tooth, I don't know about this...I mean, what if they don't like me! I've known you for like a century and you haven't even mentioned me to them! Won't they be a little, I don't know, shocked?" I asked her with my hands on my hips.

"Of course not. You're such a kind person, I'm sure they'll warm up to you, instantly," she replied with a calming tone.

"Omahgerd!" I leaned forward and swung my hair back and forth. "No, no, no. I can't go. Nope. Just can't," I grunted between my teeth.

"Yes you can! How long have you been wanting to meet them? C'mon! And you should stop grinding your teeth. You could chip the pretty little things!" She leaned forward and brought me back up to a standing position.

She flew out into the open air. I followed her, and soon enough, it turned into a race. I almost won. Almost. Seeing as how she had about 763 years to perfect her flying, it wasn't really fair. I didn't mind. We were approaching the North Pole. They had all been called there for a meeting, which is why Tooth thought it would be a good opportunity for me to meet them. I hadn't even realized that she'd landed until I face palmed into the side of the workshop. I shook my head to clear it. Tooth was snickering down below me. I flew down and shoved her.

"A warning would be nice," I frowned. She continued to giggle and then she flew around the corner. There was a large spiral pillar along the side of the building. Tooth flew up in the same spiral motion. Of course, I just had to race her. I was in first, but I think Tooth let me win. Know why? Because I just so happened to land right in the middle of the room full of Guardians. They stared at me. One with a mouthful of cookies, and the other holding a boomerang. The other one just stared. Then Tooth decided to pop in.

"Wow. You beat me Faye!" She nudged me with her elbow and a mischievous gleam shown in her eyes.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"Tooth! It is very good to see you! Who is the person you have brought with you?" A large Russian man exclaimed. I awkwardly stepped back and let Tooth explain.

"Um, this is Faye. She's a spirit I met a century of so back. I thought you should meet her," The man in red laughed a hearty laugh and walked toward me. I remained stock still and he slapped me on the back. I stumbled under his arm's weight and he laughed even louder.

"It is good to meet you Faye. I wonder, how did Manny choose you?" He asked with his Russian accent. I looked to Tooth.

"He's talking about The Man in the Moon," she explained. See that's the thing. I had never gotten around to telling Tooth about how I became a spirit. She had told me all about herself and North. She told me a little about Bunnymund too. I just sort of died...but I wasn't gonna tell them that.

"Um, it was a while ago. In a snowstorm. I don't know why, I only know when. And where," I said with a timid smile. Jeez. I sounded like and idiot and probably looked like one too. I really didn't do well under pressure. The jolly man laughed again.

"Do not worry, my friend. We all discovered ourselves and Manny's reasons eventually. Just wait," he replied with a wink. "Let us be introduced," he took my hand and shook it firmly. "I am North. Or Santa," he grinned and I did the same back. He brought me towards a large rabbit. "This is Bunnymund,"

"Call me Bunny, Sheila," he replied with a typical tough-guy smirk.

"This is Sandy," North said. The man made of what looked like gold sand took my hand and gave a small bow. I smiled. He made a picture from the golden sand above his head. It was a 'Welcome!' banner like the type you can buy for housewarming parties. I laughed and began to walk back towards Tooth when a boy suddenly landed in front of me. He held out his hand.

"Jack Frost. Nice to meet you," I took his hand hesitantly and looked up to his eyes. I recognized him from somewhere. I just couldn't figure out where. I knew he saw it too, because there was a spark of recognition in his eyes.

"Haha. Yes. This is Jack. He is also a Guardian," North said warmly. Huh. I didn't realize there was another Guardian. I walked away from the strange boy and to Tooth. I didn't know where I knew him from, but I knew him from somewhere. I didn't realize I was frowning until their meeting started. A small but beautiful snowflake floated towards me. I swatted if away. Because of my death, the end of my mortal life, I wasn't crazy about snow. Or winter for that matter. I looked over to the winter boy and he looked a little disappointed. The expression vanished and was replaced with a childish grin.

"Smile," he said as he walked passed me. I wanted to, but with him here, I felt there was a reason I shouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! I want to say than you to The Snow Queen! Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! I am glad you like it and I will update as much as possible! I also want to thank koryanders who was formerly krikanalo who was formerly jakefan. I'm glad you like it! It's always good to hear that from someone like you! **

** I also want to thank mightya for being a reader and reviewer! I will try to update as much as possible!**

**Hope the rest of you like this chapter! **

There was something just so unsettling about him. Jack. He was so...familiar. Not familiar in the way that feels as if he's a long lost brother, more like the old bully at your school that you'd forgotten about. He felt threatening. I shivered and stared at the ground. I was sitting in the rafters 50 feet above the ground, so all the elves looked like tiny red sprinkles.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice asked from beside me. My head snapped to the side and I flinched away from the white haired boy. He stared at me with confusion and maybe amusement.

"Oh, um, yeah," I replied and then flew away. I felt cold fingers wrap around my wrist.

"What wrong with you?" He asked. I was shocked. He seemed at least nicer than to say something like that. My expression must have said something along those lines, cause he let go of my wrist and sorta smiled.

"Not like that. I mean what's bothering you? Even Kangaroo is happier than this," he smirked.

"Who?"

"Never mind. Anyways, the meeting's over. The others are still talking about boring stuff. Wanna do something fun?" He said with a mischievous grin. He formed a snowball in my hand and I instinctively threw it out of my hand- accidentally hitting him. He dodged it and smirked. He formed another in his hand and it caught me square in the chest.

"Ouch," I mumble shaking off the snow.

"C'mon. We better settle this outside," he said.

"No. I don't wanna have a snowball fight. And I don't want any stupid snowflakes chasing me either," I glared at him. He looked kinda mystified. Like it made no sense to hate the snow.

"What's so bad about snow? Why do you hate it so much?" He said landing lightly beside me.

"Bad stuff happens," I grumbled. He frowned.

"Hey. That's not true," he argued. "Look. Apparently, we don't really understand each other. Lets just talk okay? You first. Ask me anything," he grinned. I raised an eyebrow and asked him the first thing that popped into my head.

"First memory?"

He laughed.

"Thats funny you say that. Um, playing with my little sister," he smiled. "What's yours?"

I stiffened.

"Different question," I managed to spit out.

"Oh, no, no, no. You have to answer that. I answered yours," he said with hands on his hips. When I didn't answer he sighed. "Fine. You know I'm just gonna ask harder questions, right? What is one thing you regret most? Of your regular life of Guardian life," I sighed and my glare began to disperse. The mask I was wearing cracked and a pathetic, sad expression replaced it.

"A long time ago, there was a little girl falling into a frozen stream. She looked at me for help, but I didn't know what to do. She was already covered with frost, and she was shivering. I didn't help her, and the ice cracked. The rest of her body went in and she died. The end," I said with my mask once more replaced. Jack was staring at me. I wish he didn't. The girl in the frozen stream was ME. I just hope he didn't figure that out.

"Sorry..." He said.

"For what?"

"Making you tell," he replied.

"It's not a big deal," I said with my mask on full power. "Anyways, what do you regret most?" I said turning myself towards him.

"Um...it's kinda like yours," he said. I suddenly became cold. I felt the ice of the stream creeping up my skin again.

"It was a really long time ago. Like a hundred years," he started. The ice grew colder. A hundred years. Around the time I died. But it was just a coincidence. Right?

"I control the wind. This girl was walking to the edge of the woods. I decided to have some fun with her, and I asked the wind to take her scarf. It got caught in a tree," he paused to take a breath. The ice was getting ever colder, and it was creeping below my skin. Into my veins and through my blood.

"She tried to reach it with a stick. She slipped and fell onto this little stream. It was frozen, so I thought she'd be okay. I'm the spirit of winter, and I guess I didn't make it cold enough that night. The ice cracked and she fell in. I watched her crawl her way out. She collapsed on the ground. Ice started forming around her, and then on her. I walked closer to her and held her hand. Her eyes started closing, and I told her to stay awake, but she didn't. She died," he finished. The ice inside of me had made its way to my heart. It's frozen hand was grasping my heart and making each pulse painful. "You know what's the worst part?" He asked.

"What," I said even though I desperately didn't want to.

"I think she saw me. At the last minute. Right when she died," he said.

No. No. No no no...yes. She did. She saw you Jack. She saw you, right when she died.

He reached inside his little shirt pocket and pulled out a six inch piece of fabric. My head was pounding and my chest was being constricted by the ever growing ice.

"It's a piece of the girl's scarf. It got torn by some branches and I saved a piece," he held it out so I could see it better.

My little burgundy scarf. An unraveling piece of my former life.

I looked at Jack and he looked back. I flew out of a window and away as fast as I possibly could.

'Go ahead and die. Die and rot, you murderer,' I thought. It was like a little song, swirling around my mind. I would go back, and he would pay.


	3. Chapter 3

**_HEY GUYS! I wanna say thank you to my reviewers and unfortunately I don't have time thank you all, (we're at my brothers doctor appointment) but I do love all of you! I hope you like this chapter! I was rushing on it so there may be a few grammatical/spelling mistakes. Enjoy!_**

"No, no," I gasped. I had somehow found my way into the Warren and was sitting under a ledge of grass covered rock. I had heard about the Warren from Tooth before but I never thought it would be so beautiful. I had found an open hole in the ground and dove in. Probably not the smartest thing to do, but I wasn't thinking about safety at the moment. I was thinking about the person who killed me. The thought cause me a spasm of pain across my lung area. I clutched at the spot and breathed heavily.

After all these years, I never knew I had been killed. I mean, I knew I died, but I didn't know someone killed me. He was the one who I saw before I died. He was the one who caused me to die.

I had to go back. I knew I had to. Even if the other Guardians took his side, I would get him.

I knew that I couldn't tell the Guardians I had died. They would either think I was crazy or just a liar. Or possibly that I was an evil demon back from the dead. Besides, how could I tell Tooth, who was practically my sister, that I was dead?

Exactly. I couldn't.

I flew as fast as I could. I kicked open a window of the workshop and jumped off the fifty foot high ledge.

See, that's another thing. When I was extremely angry, I became extremely strong. And on occasion, I had actually gone intangible. I didn't really know how to control these tendencies, but I didn't care. Whenever I needed my powers, they came to me. Like right now.

As I landed, every person in the globe room turned to face me.

"Faye! We were so worried..." Her voice faltered as I walked passed her with anger practically radiating off of me. I walked towards Jack and my hands felt hot. Like, REALLY hot. I looked down, and there were lava-like whips dangling from either of my wrists. Huh. Weird. Another little power. I would've laughed or clapped if circumstances were different. In this situation, however, I took my right arm and swung my whip in a wide arc around me. It made a satisfying cracking sound as I flicked it once more. Everyone was staring at me, so I figured I might as well run the extra mile. I screamed right before I lashed out with my whips. My voice was...layered. My normal voice was layered with another gravely, deep, rumbling voice. I flicked my whips toward Jack and he built up a wall of ice. My whips went through, but they had slowed down enough for Jack to fly out of the way. I brought my arm back to strike again, but small slender fingers wrapped around it.

"Faye!" She said in shock. I turned around to see Tooth looking at me with an expression of horror.

"LET GO!" I said with my layered voice. Suddenly gold sand swirled around me. It formed a cage. Out of shock, my whips disappeared. Everyone just stared for a moment, until Jack came floating down. The bars disappeared, but Tooth kept a firm hand on me.

"What was that all about?!" Jack said with anger.

"You murderer!" I said in my now normal voice.

"Faye. What are you talking about?" North asked as calmly as he could. His fists were balled and they were trembling slightly.

"Jack killed someone. He told me. A hundred years ago, HE KILLED SOMEONE," I said and jerked my arm out of Tooth's grasp.

"We know," Bunny said. He also, had a weapon out. It was a boomerang.

"You KNOW?! Do you not care that he is a Guardian who KILLED SOMEONE?!" I screamed.

"Faye. You need to listen. Many people have made mistakes and they have lived with the consequences, okay? None go unpunished. Jack lives with his consequences," North said.

"No. Jack should die of the consequences!" I yelled with my whips back. Only now, they were no longer whips. They were these weird scythes. They were still lava like, and just as hot, just a different shape. I swung it at Jack and the others rushed at me. Much to my contempt, Tooth was one of them. Jack flew in the air and a blast of frigid air blew me ten feet back, into the wall. I jumped up and ran my thumb across my right scythe, and it turned into a whip once more. I don't know how I knew to do it, but I did. I flicked my wrist towards him and it curled around his ankle. There was a burst of steam as whatever frost was on him evaporated. He gasped in shock, and probably pain too. I yanked hard with a relish. The Guardians had reached me and were throwing or thrashing with various weapons. Bunny was wildly throwing his boomerangs and egg bombs which I was slicing in half with my left weapon, North was duel wielding iron swords, (I also had to deflect them with my left) and Sandy was the only one who didn't fight. He just stared on in shock. Of course Tooth was 'fighting' but halfheartedly. She would throw an occasional punch but mainly just try to get Jack out of the way.

I had enough.

I turned my scythes back into whips and swung them in a large circle. They all backed away. I took that time to fly away. I flew for at least twenty minutes in the workshop. I finally reached an abandoned area. It was decayed and burned looking. Broken toys and torn elf hats lay strewn randomly across the floor. I leaned against a charred wall and slid down. I put my face in my hands and let my pathetic tears flow freely. I just couldn't believe it. My little hunch was correct. The Guardians had taken Jack's side, and my sister was gone. They thought I was a horrible, ruthless person, who showed no understanding or mercy towards others. I heard a polite knock on the open door. I looked up to find Sandy. He smiled sadly at me.

He made a question mark above his head. I smiled back and sighed.

"A lot is happening Sandy," was my explanation. He floated towards me and sat on a plank of wood across me. He motioned for me to continue.

"Sandy...I can't tell you," I huffed. More ugly tears streamed down my face. He made an arrow pointing at me, and then a broken heart above his head and then a silhouette of Jack. I laughed. Surprisingly, it hurt. I looked down, and my side had a small incision. I ignored it.

"No Sandy. Nothing like that. Jack, he did something that I can't forgive him for. It's something I can't tell anyone, but..." I struggled for the right words. Sandy placed his hand on my arm.

"I know everyone probably hates me now," I continued. Sandy looked at me with an expression that said, 'they have a reason to...'

"But they don't! I mean...I wouldn't...do something without a reason. Good or bad. I'm not a bad person..." I said with a frustrated frown. Sandy patted my arm again. His expression was different. It said, 'I don't think you're a bad person,'.

I smiled and stood up. Sandy floated up and made a picture of the globe room above his head and a question mark. He wanted to know if I was going back. I nodded hesitantly.

When we made it back to the globe room, everyone was clustered around Jack. Of course.

"Why in the world is the devil still here?" Bunny said angrily. Jack stood up with a glare on his face.

"That's a good question, Bunny. Tell us Faye, why _are_ you still here?" He said with a venomous tone.

"Because we need her," North said. Everyone including me looked at him in shock. "At the meeting, I told you that Pitch is trying to make reappearance. We need her to help with lookouts," he explained with an unhappy expression. Apparently, he didn't like me either.

Bunny grunted and stomped away, while Jack continued to glare at me. I glared back. Even if everyone hated me, that didn't mean I would stop hating _him_.

That night, we did our first rounds. I was given the largest and most difficult area to scout. It was about the size of Texas and I couldn't even remember how many states it was. It had a billion skyscrapers which would take me several hours. I also had to go to a place in Europe. It was full of mountains and rough terrain. The entire way there, the Guardians conversed with each other, purposefully ignoring me. Even Tooth. Sandy was the only one who would even look at me. He would smile or wave which just made the others even madder at me. They stopped the sleigh at about a thousand feet in the air and North told me to get out. Sandy explained that it was my stop. The sleigh already started flying before I had stepped all the way out. The side of if smashed against my leg. I now had a bloody gash to match the one on my side. This one, however, was much larger. All the way from my knee to ankle. It stung. I started my rounds. No nightmare activity, and at four o' clock in the morning, I was on my way to Europe.

I got back to the workshop at about nine in the morning and had nearly collapsed of exhaustion. I flew almost the entire night and I hadn't slept in about two days. When I got in the globe room, the Guardians were seated around the table and looked as if they had gotten a good nights rest. When I entered, they all stared at me.

"Well? Any activity?" Bunny asked harshly. I shook my head. They went back to their discussion without a single comment on my wounds. I limped away to the burnt room from earlier, but caught all of them staring at the blood smeared on me in my peripheral vision.

"The filthy vermin got what she deserved," Bunny muttered. I quit limping and turned to face them. Then I flew full force to the burnt room. I don't care if they heard me sobbing or not.

I don't understand. What did I do to deserve this?


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! There was a huuuuge list of comments and I am about to collapse from exhaustion! I had a sleepover and I'm completely sleep deprived. I wanna give a shout out to Komanah24, Dragonfruit112, nellie, an awesome anon, and koryanders. **

**And to an awesome anon, I wanna say I'm glad that it wasn't boring!**

**I love all of you!**

**Enjoy!**

I stomped over the threshold of my charred 'apartment'. I stood there leaning against the door sobbing for what felt like hours. When I had cried myself dry, I picked up a broken toy and threw it across the room. It hit the far wall and shattered.

"Now, now, dearest. There's no need for violence," said a smooth but chilling voice.

A man in pure black appeared from the shadows and smiled at me with sharp pointed teeth.

"Who are you?" I asked not very politely. The man chuckled and circled around me. He was tall with black hair but a contrasting golden eye color. His skin was a grey pallor.

"I am the Boogeyman," he replied simply. "But you may know me as Pitch Black. Your friend," he said with a horrible grin. I had heard about him from Tooth and let's just say he wasn't a good person. My eyes widened as he introduced himself and I instinctively lit my whips. I flicked them as threateningly as I could. Pitch sneered and snapped his fingers. Black sand not unlike Sandy's swirled around my whips and extinguished their fire. I gasped out of shock and then hissed at the Boogeyman with my 'angry voice' coming back.

"Get away," I growled. Pitch GIGGLED. He didn't seem like the giggling type.

"Listen, love, I'm just here to offer you something. It's something you'd probably want to consider," he said with his head cocked to the side. Though I was irked at being called 'love', I let it slide so he could continue.

"Join me," he said rather simply. I stared at him. Then I scoffed.

"Really. I'd rather marry Jack," I spit.

"I don't know about that, dearest. He doesn't seem to like you very much. He killed you didn't he?" When I didn't answer, he continued. "Yes he did. I was there the night you died. I could feel so much fear radiating off of you, it was almost inhuman. I've never felt a human with so much emotional capacity. Anyways, I came to see what was going on, and then Jack came along. I heard him telling you to stay awake and I also saw the blizzard he had created that night. I knew he was the cause of your death. But what intrigues me most is the way your fear was lost. Right as you began to die, your fear evaporated. Most mortals fear lingers until after death. That's how I knew you were special. And that you could do better than these Guardian fools," he finished. I was silent until I turned away from him.

"I don't think so," I rumbled. I heard the material of his clothes shift as he shrugged.

"If you say so. I have a feeling that you won't have the same answer in a few days. Just think about my offer, okay love?" He said. I spun around to tell him not to call me that, but he wasn't there. I breathed out a sigh of unhappiness. I was glad to have the creep out of my room and away from me, but now I had to deal with something else. The Guardians. I was starving, so I went downstairs to get something to eat. I prayed that they weren't down there. I heard their voices, but they weren't in the globe room. I flew down and grabbed a handful of cookies. I munched on them, content that I hadn't run into THOSE PEOPLE until I heard my name come up. I flew towards the sound and listened in on the conversation.

"She attacked him, Sandy. I don't care if something's going on with her spirit," Bunny said.

"Bunny is right. I don't think Faye is good person. Though we need her for the rounds and she would be of help in fight, we cannot trust her. She cannot be a Guardian, and Tooth, you need to cut her off. She is no good for you..." North said. My heart thumped audibly as I waited for her answer. I heard her sigh, and my stomach fluttered with anticipation.

"I guess you're right. I saw what happened, I guess she's not who I thought she was..." Tooth replied. My heart shattered in a million pieces. Tooth didn't care about me anymore. She had officially chosen THEM over me. I had no family. I gasped and the others were silent. Suddenly a boomerang swung around the corner and hit me directly over the scratch on my side. I cried out in pain, and fell to the floor. The Guardians were in a large half circle around me. I heard footsteps and Jack closed the gap. I was now surrounded by angry faces. The only one who I wasn't threatened by was Sandy. He just looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Well hello, Sheila. Nice a' you to drop in," he smirked at his own pun.

"So what's up Faye?" Jack asked mockingly. "How's everything going?" He pressed. I had expected North to intervene by now, but I glanced over at him and he had the same menacing, glare as the others. Though his was more serious and less sarcastic, his was just as threatening. I sniffled and Bunny laughed.

"Awww, maybe we should let up. I think she's about to start crying," He snorted unsympathetically. "Get up," he barked. I just glared at him. He reached forward and grabbed me by my shoulders. He hauled me up -and not too gently- and shoved me back. Jack flew forward and got right in my face.

"Listen to me. We, and I mean the other Guardians and I, are a family. You will never be part of one. Understand? Even Tooth disowned you," he pointed at her and I was forced to look. She hung her head and avoided my gaze, but didn't deny the statement. "We may need you for now, but once this whole thing is over, you are out. And if you make a move," he got closer and pointed his finger at me. "I WILL kill you," he finished. I stared into his cerulean eyes.

"You already did," I said with a single teardrop spilling from my eye. I flew out as fast as I possibly could. I didn't go back to my little room. I flew out a window and out into the raging blizzard. I flew for a few miles until I had reached a cliff. I walked to the edge and sat down. I curled up in the snow and pretended that it could kill me again. I laid there for a few minutes.

"Have you rethought my offer, love?" A familiar voice asked. I sat up and leaned back on my hands.

"I have. Though my life was worth a lot to me, I don't think it really compares to the millions of children you've traumatized," I said simply. The Boogeyman chuckled and I stared at him in confusion.

"I forgot, you don't remember," he said with a knowing smile.

"What?" I asked. He reached into a slit in his tunic and pulled out a beautiful golden case. It was a memory box. I had seen a countless amount of these at Tooth Palace. It had a stamp of me on the side. I reached for it and surprisingly, he didn't pull it away like I had suspected. I looked up at him, and he smiled grimly before disappearing. I heard an eerie whisper just before the first memory began.

"Your life may not compare, but perhaps another will,"

I had seen many memories at Tooth Palace. I pressed my birth stone (the middle gem) and the movie would begin. I didn't realize that you would practically be sucked in. My first memory began.

I had two younger brothers. One was four years younger, named Aidan, and the other was three and named Harvey.

"Aidan, stop it!" I squealed as my brother chased me with a pail of water. I laughed as we ran around the field. Harvey was watching us with a bandage around his leg. He was still happy and smiled.

Memory.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head. "I-I don't think Grandmother is coming this year," she said. My brothers whined a bit, but went to bed. I silently cried throughout the night, knowing she had died, but I didn't want to upset them.

Memory.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed. A group of boys were huddled around a small bird. They were kicking it like a soccer ball and one of its wings was broken looking.

"Fine," a boy picked up the bird and held it out to me. As my hands neared it, and he put his hand around its neck and snapped it. He dropped it on the ground at my feet and the others walked away. I picked up the little bird and buried it.

Several other memories followed but the last one was the most important.

They say your spirit is given a certain amount of tears. Once you've cried them all out, it means you're ready to die.

What seems like an century was only a century ago, and what seems like a distant dream was once a reality.

Those many years ago, my life was perfect. My parents were kind yet strict. They were attractive and successful. They were wealthy, and my brothers and I had everything we wanted.

My beautiful little dream world was soon to have a rude awakening.

At the age of 13, my youngest brother was brother was nine. One winter evening, he decided he was going to bring the cat in that night. He was worried that she might get sick. My parents agreed and said goodnight. They retired to their bedroom and closed the door. I did the same and so did Harvey. The last thing I heard was the click of the door as my brother went outside to fetch the cat.

I didn't hear it again until morning.

I awoke to a banging sound on my door. I groggily opened it and squinted at my disheveled mother in the doorway.

"Um, yes?" I asked politely.

"Have you seen Aidan?!" She almost screeched. I shook my head with a frown. Obviously I had been asleep. How could I have seen him?

I heard the click of the back door as my mother opened and closed it behind her.

The sound of sirens was heard momentarily.

They had found my brother's stiff frozen body under a layer of white snow. His lips were blue and his once green eyes were closed tightly and sealed with frost.

What was once my favorite time of year, had killed my favorite person.

That night, I cried all my tears.

They say your spirit is given a certain amount of tears. Once you've cried them all out, it means you're ready to die. I have cried out all my tears. It happened when my brother died. I never cried again. Not even when my parents died and I was orphaned.

I never cried again. Not until, I woke up as a spirit.

**HEY GUYS! You need to vote on if you want Faye to join Pitch or take matters into her own hands! Or both! I need an approximate amount of ten votes to decide, so I won't post a chapter until then! Thanks and I'm so happy so many people liked my story!**


	5. Chapter 5

HEY MY FRIENDS! Okay so I've tallied up the votes, and its an almost unanimous one! I won't tell you what it is, because you'll find out in the next chapter WHICH I PROMISE WILL COME OUT SOOOOON!

If you want it out soon, GIMME A LOT OF REVIEWS!

Hehehe my precious! We want our precious!

* ahem * Sorry! I just saw the Hobbit Desolation of Smaug trailer when I went to see THOR 2! It was awesome! Review if you liked it! Or if your ANTICIPATING THE NEXT FRICKEN HOBBIT!

Oh and just FYI,

THEY. ARE. MAKING. A. WARRIORS. MOVIE!

Okay so anyways, I am going to upload the next chapter once its been proofread a billion times!

REVIEW, PRECIOUS! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**And now. The moment you've all been waiting for:**

I dropped the golden casket in the snow and didn't bother to pick it up. I put my face in my hands and sobbed uncontrollably. I had finally seen my memories, and they were full of pain. Pain which had crossed into this life apparently. Re-meeting my brothers and having one die all over again was more than horrible. More than painful. It was unbearable. I stood at the edge of the cliff and screamed. I fingered my bracelets and my original non glowing scythes appeared. I stopped crying, glided over the snow to the workshop and walked through the wall.

As if on cue, I heard laughter down the hall in the globe room. My head snapped to the side.

I would kill Jack. They had cause me so much pain, and now I would return it. I flew to the globe room and all the Guardians were silent. Sandy looked at me as if he were warning me.

'No. I know what you're thinking. Don't do it,' he seemed to say. As if to clarify, he shook his head. I dismissed him and turned my attention towards Jack.

"What," he snapped. I smiled and placed my feet a shoulder width apart and lifted my scythes. Before anyone could react, I lunged for Jack and brought my beauties down in a slicing motion. He moved out of the way, but my right scythe snagged his hood and tore off a piece of the blue material. I felt large furry arms grab me and squeeze until I thought my lungs would pop like a balloon. I let go of my scythes and they turned into bracelets once more. Bunny dropped me and I felt a large something smash against my chest. I looked down to see a rather thick layer of ice coating my upper body. I shook inside of the casing but stopped when a staff was pointed at my face. I looked towards the owner of the staff knowing who I would find. Jack was staring at me with what could only be described as incredulous fury. Incredulous because he probably didn't think I had the guts to attack again and fury because I had -on several occasions- tried to kill him.

"Do it Jack," I taunted. "DO IT!" I screamed. My whips appeared and coiled around my arms. They fizzled as the ice melted around them. I stood up and waited for the blow to come. It didn't. I heard a clattering noise as Jack dropped his staff.

"I can't," he said with a strained look. He glared at me with hatred.

"Why not?!" I snapped. I walked up to him until I was practically in his face.

"Faye, stop," said a familiar voice. Tooth was staring at me with watery eyes. "Why are you doing this?" She reached for my hand and I recoiled. She looked hurt and I was almost sorry. Almost.

"Don't bother with her Tooth. She's a bad person," he turned to me. "I don't want to become the murderer you keep calling me Faye, but let me tell you. I hope someone does kill you,"

I had enough. I didn't care what they thought of me now. They needed to know. To know how I became like this.

"You already did," I replied. He spun around and froze my feet to the floor.

"Why do you keep SAYING THAT?!" He asked me angrily.

It was as if my anger had melted and was slowly turning into tears. A drop slid down my cheek and the others looked at me with near disgust.

"Because its true," I whispered. The disgusted expressions were now tinged with expectancy.

"Faye, spit it out. Tell me why you keep saying that!" Jack yelled in my face. I broke the ice around my feet and flew up in the air as shards flew in every direction.

"You want to know WHY I keep saying that?! Why I tried to kill you?! Why you shouldn't be a Guardian?!"

To my surprise, my angry voice hadn't surfaced. It was filled with all the pain I had balled up inside of me.

"You killed me Jack!" I pointed a shaking finger at him. He stared at me with a still angry expression. No one seemed to understand what I was talking about. Not even Sandy. I zoomed forward so that I was floating in front of Jack.

"The little girl who fell in the stream. I WAS THE LITTLE GIRL. I was trying to get to my scarf in the tree, and I fell in the stream, Jack. I FELL IN THE STREAM AND DIED! I screamed. The horrible tears that I hated so much, poured from my eyes as if someone had turned on a faucet.

Everyone was staring at me. I heard the beating of wings and then Tooth was grabbing my wrist searching for a pulse. As I knew she would, she found nothing. No steady rhythm of blood in my body. Only cold.

Her hand slowly lifted off my wrist and she placed it over her mouth. Her eyes were shining with tears. I looked to the others and they all wore similar expressions. Bunny was staring at me with his mouth slightly parted.

"Oh god, Faye," he whispered. I didn't respond and walked towards Jack.

His eyes also glimmered. If anything, he should be crying out his heart. Begging for forgiveness. Begging to be forgiven for murder.

I stopped just a mere foot away from him.

"Jack. You are a murderer," I hissed.

"I know," he said as his voice cracked.

"I'm so sor-" he started.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" I yelled. "Don't you dare say that! I am DEAD! My life is gone, and I will never have it again! I never even got to live! Do you know how old I was?! I WAS A CHILD! And you killed me!" I said gasping. A silent tear betrayed him, and a tear fell from Jack's face.

"Faye, I am so-"

"Be quiet. Do NOT tell me you're sorry. Do you know who you should be apologizing to?! My brother,"

I collapsed on the floor and began to cry softly. I didn't care if I looked weak, or fragile. I cried my unbeating heart out.

"What?" Tooth asked.

I looked up at her with fire in my eyes. She winced and held a hand to her heart. Her BEATING heart.

"You didn't just kill me. You had killed my brother. The poor little nine year old boy, buried under the snow. My little brother... we found him under a foot of snow. Frozen solid. Dead," I stood up and walked over to Jack.

"I didn't...I didn't know..." He said. "I'm so sorry," he said.

He had said it. He actually spit it out.

I lifted up my hand and slapped him as hard as the fibers of my body would allow. He crashed to the floor and held the right side of his face.

"You are the cause of my pain. In life and after," I grabbed him by his neck and pulled him up. "Jack. You KILLED me and my brother. Do you not understand what that means?" I asked. A small cold tear fell from his eye and I dropped him before it could reach my hand.

I flew away.

Their screams echoed after me. They called my name.

Faye, Faye, Faye.

That is not my name anymore.

Faye does not exist.

Faye never did exist.

And so I will continue flying until I disappear or die or erase or fall apart.

Let whatever comes first, be painful.

Let whatever comes first, come soon.

**_THE END_**.


	7. Chapter 7

OH JEEZ LOOEEZE YOU GUYSES! Okay so I was gonna surprise you guys and stuffs, but you made me feel so flipping guilty...

*sigh*...ThisIsNotTheLastChapter and ThatWasNotTheEnd.

THERE. I said it. Alright. You guys enjoy yourself. Mull this info over and OH! Yeah I forgot to tell you guys,

I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE BASHING ON MY STORIES. GOT IT?! I've been receiving some pretty nasty PM's on how my character is a Mary Sue and I wouldn't mind that if this person would stop telling me EVERY. SINGLE. FLIPPING. THING THAT IS WRONG WITH HER! I CREATED HER SO I CAN DECIED HOW SHE SPEAKS, HOW SHE REACTS, HOW SHE EVEN FRICKEN LOOKS AND SO MUCH MORE!

And also, I know that the Guardians are a little OOC and maybe I should've put out a warning about that. Sorry to those of you who dislike my story because of that. I will not be offended or anything if you drop your favorite or stop following me, and its not like you need my permission '_'

Okay so now that I have that out of my system, let the show go on. The next chapter should be out by AT LEAST this weekend.

Love you guyses!

-Sakura


End file.
